KingdomsVille
Kingdomsville is a city within The Journal. It is located near a forest of the Hitaro region. The city itself represents a Kingdom, which is how its name was made. Many people around the region come here to trade and some send their children to the guard academy located in Kingdomsville. It is one of the most densely populated cities in the region because of how large it is, and it has an incredible backstory written in libraries that people love to read. They're also known for their mostly animal guards and majicks users. So far, they only have one human who has ever been a guard, and one leader who hasn't been a hybrid of a human or an animal. Parts of the Village Housing District: * Kelsey's House * Adurite and Roses' Temporary Home * Gabriella's House * Anastasia's House * Johnathon's House * Dallas' House * Nathan's House * Dexter's House * Derek's House * Jessi's House (Decayed) * Previous Leader's House (Decayed) Market: * Johnathon's Fish Store * Nat and Gabi's * Adurite's Weaponry (Decayed, Temporary) Other: * Timetracker Observatory * Army of Pecks Tower * Army of Claws Tower * Army of Equine Tower * Army of the Sly Tower * Army of Rabbits Tower * Army of the Humanic Tower * Blacksmith's * Nurse Stall (Makeshift Hospital) * Child Center * Training Ground * Garden * Cemetery * Kingdoms Aquarium * Bakery * Museum * Barn * Guild House * Library * Inn Kelsaline's House * Kelsey's Room * Living/Dining Room * Storage Room * Attic * Guest Room * Basement Trader's Peak Trader's Peak is a point in KingdomsVille where traders from around the region come to gather and trade for items. Nathan and Gabriella lead in taking and giving items. Gabriella entertains the people waiting to exchange items at the stalls by singing songs or dancing, or even reading books to young children who came with their parents. Enemies * Jamesville (Lost Cities/Shadows of Seven Leader) * The Shadows of Seven * Morningwood (Formerly) * Glitched Kingdom * Volcano Palace (Temporarily) * Turquoise (Temporarily) Allies * Morningwood * Volcano Palace * Turquoise * Reflectionville * Amyworks * Hollowheart Villagers Leaders (Present and Previous): * Zo'Zei (Previous, Presumably deceased) * Carol (Previous, Deceased) * Johnathon (Temporarily, as High Guard) * Kelsaline (Current) Guards: * Johnathon (High Guard) * Dexter (Previous High Guard) * Dallas * Anastasia * Gabriella * Nathan * Adam * Keela Messengers: * Jessi (Temporarily) * Derek (Current) Sorcerers, Majicks Users, Mutated Characters, etc.: * Johnathon (Dragonstone Warrior) * Sing-Along (Sorcery) * Anastasia (Robotic Arm) * Kelsey (Descendant of Zo'Zei) Trivia * KingdomsVille's name is supposed to be spelled with the v capitalized, but it is most commonly forgotten and is instead written out as Kingdomsville, without the capital V. * The current KingdomsVille is a reconstruction of the previous city that was destroyed long ago during the War of Morning Kingdoms. The original city barely has any ruins remaining because blocks from it were taken to rebuild the new city. Some of it is still smoldering. Category:Hitaro Category:KingdomsVille Category:Kingdomsville